The Forgotten
by Erikroolsall
Summary: The nations of the G8, along with Prussia, had never expected to end up trapped in a hotel. Now they discover that they will have to fight for their lives in order to escape. Had England really seen something watching them? Or was he imagining?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Alright, so I re-wrote this chapter and the next one because there were some awkward sentences. So...yeah, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

**T****he Forgotten**

~Trapped~

"L'Angleterre, perhaps we should ask for directions."

"No! It's around here somewhere,"

"Haha! Iggy got lost!"

"Shut up!" England snapped as he trudged ahead of the two blonds behind him. France sighed with a slight smile as he stuffed his hands into his coat, zipped up completely against the light chill in the air. America just let out a laugh at the shorter nation.

"Dude! I thought you would know your way around here," he commented lightly.

"Just because I am the United Kingdom does _not_ mean I know my brother's land like the back of my hand. Besides, Ireland is independent now and I haven't visited his own home in years," England replied with a huff, unable to navigate around the country.

The world meeting had only finished an hour ago, taking place in Dublin. America had insisted in accompanying England to their hotel, and France had joined them since he didn't know the way. The hotel had only been a fifteen minute drive outside the major city, but as they drove the car ran over a broken piece of glass on the road and punctured a hole in the tire. The three had continued on foot searching for the hotel in hopes of getting the number of a tow truck once there.

"There are plenty of people around mon cher, we can ask for directions," France tried again, knowing the answer he was going to get.

"No! I can find it on my own!" England snapped angrily. As stubborn as he was, he would never admit that he had gotten them lost, _especially_ on land that he used to be familiar with.

"Dude, we're totally lost. Can I try leading?" America questioned.

"Oh, so you think you know where you're going _better_ than me?" England spat out bitterly as he turned to face the American. Alfred sensed his anger and raised his hands in defense.

"Ease up, I just wanna help," he answered. The green eyed nation gave him a long hard glare before relenting. America smiled as he walked ahead of the other two to lead.

He led them through many streets, every street becoming more deserted and dejected than the last.

"I believe we are even _more_ lost than we were before," France comment unhappily as he followed the American. England nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll relent… Let's just call Germany and ask him where the hotel is," he sighed.

"Dudes, check it out!" America exclaimed, pointing to something ahead. Both blonds looked as they saw the younger nation pointing at a hotel across the street.

The building was quite tall, probably eight floors high, with a sturdy construction of brick. Its glass windows were all shadowed, dark curtains hung inside, and a layer of grime coating them which only allowed small sections to reflect any of the sunlight shining. The bricks were scratched and worn down, though the door which was clean, white, and had shining brass handles.

England gave a shiver as he looked at the place, wrapping his arms around his torso.

"What's wrong, L'Angleterre?" France questioned when he saw the Brit's uncomfortable expression.

"N-Nothing," England mumbled back, looking at the building uneasily.

"Forget our hotel, let's stay here!" America exclaimed as if he just discovered the solution to Global Warming.

"Alfred, I _really_ don't think it's a good idea. Besides, we should stay where everyone else is-" England started but was cut off by America.

"Then we'll tell them to come here!" he exclaimed.

"L'Angleterre is correct. Besides, we don't even know if that _is_ a hotel," France countered.

"It says 'Hotel' right there, duh!" America retorted, pointing at the faded sign over the door.

"Hmm, I did not see that," France answered honestly. _Was that even there before?_ England thought curiously as he looked at the sign for a long moment.

"We can at least get the number for a tow truck here," America insisted.

"Alright, but we're not staying here longer than necessary," England relented. "I don't like it here."

"Cool! Let's check it out!" America beamed, running across the road to the hotel.

"Careful Alfred! There could be _cars_!" the shorter blond yelled.

"Do not be so parental, L'Angleterre, there aren't any cars," France advised with a smile as he started walking across the road after the American.

"And this isn't unusual to anyone else?" England questioned to himself as he followed after them cautiously.

America reached the Hotel door first and twisted the brass knob. The white door opened easily, gaining them entry to an open lounge lighted by a beautiful chandelier. The room had a long counter pressed near the far wall, the back of computer monitors facing them. There was also a sitting area for guests: a long couch placed in the center of the room, with two arm chairs facing it and a coffee table in the middle.

"Wow! Dudes, you've got to see this!" America exclaimed as he entered the building.

"Magnificent!" France gasped as he walked in through the doorway, followed closely by England.

"My word," England whispered in amazement, closing the door gently behind him. As soon as the door shut, the light from the chandelier turned off.

"What happened?" America questioned confused, looking at the Brit as if he were the cause.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do anything," England retorted. The lights from the windows, which were previously curtained, filled the room. The once beautiful lounge was now a dusty, trashed, unused room: the chandelier hung on its side, broken; the computer screens, smashed; papers scattering the floor around the counter; the couches bearing rips and tears.

"Mon Dieu! What happened?" France asked as he looked around in shock.

"The room…changed. The curtains that were on the windows… they're gone. And the chandelier, it was perfectly fine a moment ago…" England pointed out, looking around uneasily.

"What if it was…a ghost?" America whispered the last word frightened.

"You didn't think of that before!" the Brit yelled at the younger.

"Why don't we leave before something _else_ happens?" France suggested.

"Good idea," England turned abruptly and grabbed the handle of the door. He turned it, but the door would not open at his will. With a frown, he tried again, and again, but the door wouldn't open.

"What's wrong?" America asked.

"The door won't open!" England exclaimed as he tried forcing it open by slamming his weight into it.

"Mon Dieu it is like a horror movie!" France said dramatically.

The cock of a gun and the sound of sudden movement made all three blonds turn in fright as a figure appeared out of the empty doorway on the left.

"Don't move!" a voice yelled pointing the gun at them. America gave a cry.

"The ghost trying to kill us!" he exclaimed as he hid behind England. The figure suddenly straightened up, abandoning its offensive position, and lowered its gun.

"It's only you," the figure said with a sigh.

"Germany?" France questioned, recognizing the voice of the nation that had kept him captive for most of the Second World War.

"Ja," the other answered as the figure stepped into the light. All three sighed when they saw the tall, robust figure of the Aryan nation.

"Dude! Why did you scare us like that?" America questioned as he came out from where he hid.

"I heard you all enter; I thought you were an enemy," Germany responded honestly.

"An enemy?" England echoed.

"What are you doing here?" France questioned, ignoring the last part of the German's words.

"We got lost trying to find the hotel, when suddenly Italy took off. Me and mein bruder chased after him into this place. When we asked why he left, he said he didn't remember running off at all," Germany responded, putting his gun back in its holster under his military jacket.

"Oh great, your brother's here too." England scoffed unhappily.

"Are any other nations here as well?" France questioned. Germany shook his head.

"Nein, we came here alone. We've tried contacting the others, but our cell phones don't have any signal in here. And as you can see, we can't get out," he explained.

"So we're stuck here," England summed up.

"We're going to die!" America sobbed dramatically.

"Oh shut up, you bloody wanker! There's no point in crying, there _has_ to be a way out," England reasoned, not in the mood to listen to America's cries.

"L'Angleterre is right," France agreed to England's annoyance.

"Hey, is that Franny?" a voice asked, coming from the same direction Germany's was previously. All looked as another figure joined the group, his platinum blond hair practically glowing in the light as he stepped up beside his brother with a giant grin.

"Long time no see," he greeted.

"Mon amis!" France exclaimed excited, rushing over to his friend and draping an arm around his shoulders. "I was so curious when ton frère said you were here."

"Ja, West dragged me to Ireland so I wouldn't cause trouble at home. I was on the main floor the whole time you were in the meeting," Prussia explained with a shrug.

"Bruder, where's Italy?" Germany asked with crossed arms. Prussia paused for a moment.

"Oops," In the next room you could hear Italy's terrified scream.

"I told you not to leave him alone!" Germany growled before turning and rushing into the next room to find the scared Italian. Prussia shrugged at his leave.

"West can be such a drama queen sometimes," he concluded.

"Or _you're_ irresponsible," England countered.

"Come on Limey, I'm too Awesome to be a babysitter," Prussia responded.

"You raised L'Allemagne," France pointed out.

"Ja, but the kid practically raised himself," the other replied.

"So, dude, what is this place?" America questioned, changing the topic. Prussia shrugged.

"Don't know. We've been searching around for a while now, but there's no one here. Kind of gives me the creeps though," he explained.

"Oui, it is scary. Like a haunted house," France agreed.

"Ja, I guess so,"

"But there aren't any…you know…" America trailed off.

"_Ghosts_ around?" the albino finished, knowing the American's fear very well. America just nodded embarrassed.

"Nein, not that we've seen…" Prussia seemed to trail off with a worried expression on his face. He immediately put a smile back on to hide his concern, but England caught it before he did.

"Bruder, don't leave Italy again," Germany warned as he re-entered the room with a scared Italy attached to his arm in a tight grasp.

"Sorry Feli," Prussia apologized.

"It's okay," Italy forgave with a smile. "Now we're not alone anymore!"

"I wonder if the others will come here too," America thought out loud.

"Well, if they do, we better be ready for them. We can't open the door now, but if _they_ open it from the outside, we'll be able to leave," England reasoned.

"That's a good idea. Someone will stay here and watch the door, the others will search the building," Germany instructed.

"You did not search the whole building?" France questioned.

"Nein, we only had time for the first floor," Prussia answered.

"To play it safe, why don't we only check the next floor, and when we know everyone's safe we'll continue onto the next," England suggested.

"There are six of us, one will have to stay here. So the groups are uneven." Germany pointed out.

"One person could just patrol this floor, as there are some rooms we didn't get to yet," Prussia brought up.

"America, can you manage watching the door?" England questioned of the taller blond.

"Aww, come on Iggs! I want to explore!" America whined.

"No, I would prefer it if you stay down here. If there _is_ something, or someone here, I would rather them _not_ find out we're here from your loud voice," England replied firmly. America pouted.

"Fine,"

"Bruder, you stay on this floor as well," Germany commanded.

"Come on West~!" Prussia complained.

"Italy and I are without a doubt going to be partners, and France will pick England to go with anyways. So _stay_ down here, and don't cause any trouble," the younger of the brother's warned. Prussia crossed his arms but sighed.

"Alright, I'll keep this floor safe with my Awesomeness," he said with a shrug.

"Wait, I'm stuck with the _frog_?" England questioned angrily. France smiled as he pranced over to the Brit and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Excited?" he questioned seductively.

"Nauseated," England replied, pushing the other off of him.

"Alright, let's go," Germany ordered.

~oOo~

"Geez, this is so boring," America complained as he sat behind the lounge's desk on a dingy old chair, spinning from side to side with an irritated sigh.

"What if the others don't even come! Dude, this is so lame. I want to explore the building too, even _Prussia's_ got something to look at. I'm the Hero, I'm supposed to be doing those kinds of things," he continued ranting to no one in particular as he rested his elbow on the arms of the chair and propped his head up with his hand.

For the past half hour he had done nothing but stare at the dark doors, considering shooting at the knob to see if it would open. _Wouldn't England be surprised if I got us all out of here? He would be so shocked at how I outsmarted them all!_ America smiled as he mused over the thought of the Brit praising over his brilliance.

The blond snapped out of his day dream when he heard a noise. He first looked at the door, but found it hadn't opened at all. Another noise was heard past the exit on the left. America stood up slowly, reaching his right hand into his bomber jacket and sliding his gun out of its holster.

He slowly started to move around the desk, being careful to not step on any papers to reduce the noise of his approach. As he stepped closer he could hear something similar to the shuffling of papers. As America reached the wall, he turned and pressed his back against it, holding his gun close, cocking it quietly. Taking a deep breath he slowly peaked his head around the doorway.

In the darkness he could make out another lounge similar to the main room, but without desks or computers. A fireplace was against the far wall, unlit, and the furniture was in no better condition than the other room. America's blue eyes snapped up to a figure walking across the room, unaware of his presence, and looking through a stack of paper in their hands. The light from the window barely touched the figure as it walked back and forth across the room.

As soon as the figure's back was turned America burst into the room, gun aimed at the figure's back.

"Don't move!" he yelled warningly. The figure gave a startled sound as it turned around stunned. It sighed, sounding relieved, as it put a hand to its chest.

"Geez, you scared me. Not awesome," the figure chastised. America blinked before lowering his gun.

"Prussia?"

"Ja, who else?" the Prussian answered as he walked over to the American, coming more into the light so he could see him.

"What are you doing? I could have shot you!" America questioned.

"I'm patrolling the grounds, as instructed," Prussia responded in a sarcastic tone. "Boring, but I found these papers. Got not much on it but phone records, but its better looking at some of these people's weird names than checking the same places over again," America nodded in agreement as he put his gun back in its holster.

Both paused when the sound of a door opening could be heard.

"Hello? Al?" A small voice could be heard calling. America didn't hear it, but Prussia did.

"Nein, that can't be…Birdie?" he questioned heading for the door.

"Who?" America questioned following after the albino.

"Mattie, you know, you're _brother_," Prussia elaborated annoyed. America had to take a moment to think about who the other was talking about.

As they entered the main lobby, three figures stood at the entrance. The one closest to the two had wavy blond hair, with a curl dangling in front of his face, a polar bear in arms. Beside him stood a smaller male with dark hair that almost blended into his background, and behind them stood a tall male with a scarf around his neck. Prussia sighed in relief at their arrival, but started to panic when he saw the tallest of the group about to shut the door.

"NEIN!"

"NO!" America and Prussia yelled in unison right as the door closed. The three jumped a bit, startled at the others, before relaxing.

"Al! Are you okay?" Canada asked as he ran over to his brother, wrapping an arm around him in a hug, his other arm supporting his bear.

"Yeah, I'm fine," America said sadly, looking at the door longingly.

"Why the yelling, comrades?" Russia questioned as he looked at the two, an innocent smile on his face.

"You closed the door! You _dummkopf_!" Prussia yelled angrily, storming over to the Russian, pointing at him accusingly.

"I don't understand why you are upset, Prussia-san," Japan said nervously.

"Try opening that door!" Prussia dared. Russia just nodded and turned to the door. Putting his hand on the knob, he tried turning it, and frowned when it didn't open.

"It's locked," he concluded.

"Ja, it's locked. And you can't pick the lock open either, I already tried, and I'm a pro. There's no way out of this place!" Prussia exclaimed.

"N-Nani!" Japan replied.

"We've been waiting for someone to arrive so that we could all get out, but you just ruined our chances of _ever_ getting out!" the albino continued ranting.

"W-What does he mean?" Canada questioned looking up at his brother expectantly.

"I mean that the doors are locked, the windows won't budge and nothing can break them, and we don't know why!" Prussia snapped. America sighed.

"Iggy and the others are looking around the next floor," he explained.

"If England-san is here, than France-san must be here as well," Japan concluded.

"Yeah, everyone's here, the whole G8," America answered.

"We got a bonus," Russia stated, looking at the Prussian. Prussia looked away defiantly.

"How did you guys even know where we were? Let me guess, _another_ coincidence?" he questioned, clearly unhappy with the whole 'unawesome' situation. Japan shook his head.

"I got a call from Germany-san a while ago. He said Italy had run off and had asked my assistance. He said Italy went into a strange Hotel around this area before the line was cut off. Russia-san and Canada-san accompanied me here," he explained.

"Oh…so you're the guy he called," Prussia responded with a sigh. There was a moment of silence between all of them as similar thoughts passed through their heads.

"What do we do now?" Canada questioned finally.

"We wait for Iggy to come back," America responded. Prussia gave a weak snicker.

"West is going to get so angry at us,"

* * *

**A/N-**Hoped you enjoyed the chappy!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second re-written chapter, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

**The Forgotten**

~Searching~

"Alright, the second floor is officially secured – so no worries there," England stated with a sigh, standing in front of the other three nations that had searched the hotel's second floor with him. They all moved down the stairwell to the main floor, Germany giving a nod in acknowledgment.

"We'll check on America and mein bruder, and then head onto the third floor,"

Once the four reached the main level they pushed open the stairwell door into a dark hallway. France noted the destroyed frames and papers of pictures and certificates, scattered along the floor or barely hanging from a nail, and questioned mournfully, "What could have caused all of this?"

"Who knows," Germany replied with a sigh. Italy shivered at the thought of the destruction and inched closer to him.

The group made their way down the hall to the last door on the left. Entering, they cautiously moved into the lounge area.

"Bruder?" Germany called as he walked to the center of the room, looking around. There was a slight pause before a hesitant answer was heard.

"Ja?"

Germany frowned at the response, and questioned, "Where are you?"

"…At the front entrance," Prussia's voice answered reluctantly. All four members of the group glanced at each other before rushing back into the main lobby. It took them a moment to comprehend the three new faces.

"Japan!" Italy yelled happily as he skipped over to him and threw his arms around his friend.

"What are you all doing here?" Germany barked.

"Do you not want us here, comrade?" Russia questioned with a smile.

"It's more of _why_ you're in_ here_ instead of helping us _out_!" England shouted in response.

"Calm down, L'Angleterre," France beckoned nervously from his side.

"I will not calm down! Why didn't you stop them from closing the door, Alfred? That was your _only_ job!" England ranted, turning to America.

"It's not _my_ fault! I was distracted!" America defended. England opened his mouth to retort when Germany cut in.

"There's no point in arguing any further. We're all in here now; there's nothing we can do about it. The least we can do is keep a level head," he reasoned. Everyone went quite as they gave a reluctant nod in acceptance.

"Fine… How did you all get here anyways?" England sighed while crossing his arms.

"We followed Japan," Russia answered.

"Hai, Germany-san called me when Italy ran off and I came to help, these two offering to accompany me," Japan affirmed with a nod.

"Ah, Matthieu, you are here as well!" France gushed as he spotted his former colony half-hidden behind America. Canada blushed at the attention drawn to him.

"O-Oui, I'm here," he nervously whispered.

"Alright, enough hellos, we all know each other. So now what do we do since that plan failed?" Prussia questioned as he leaned against the reception desk.

"We continue our other plan: searching the floors. We have more nations here so we can search them faster," Germany instructed. England suddenly shivered as the feeling of being watched passed over him. Turning quickly, his emerald eyes darted around the room.

In the far, top left-hand corner there was a small form barely visible in the shadows. It had an amorphous form that faded and flowed with the shadows, only the edge of its body catching the light. Noticing the Brit's eyes on it, the unassuming creature melted into the shadows of the corner and disappeared from sight.

"Iggy, whatchya looking at?" America questioned, causing England to blink and face the other nations, who were all looking at him.

"Did you see that?" he asked, pointing back towards the corner the creature had been in.

"See what?" France questioned, following the direction of his finger.

"There was something, up there in that corner," England answered.

"I don't see anything," Germany retorted flatly, not having the patience to deal with the Brit's delusions.

"It's not there anymore… It disappeared when it saw me looking at it," England explained.

"W-Was it a ghost?" America wondered.

"Germany~!" Italy whined in fright as he latched onto Germany's arm.

"There's nothing there," Germany stated firmly.

"It wasn't a ghost… It was something else," England mused absentmindedly.

"I'm sure that it was just some trick of the light," France explained with a questionable smile. Turning back to the group, England noticed that he had frightened a lot of the timid nations with his sighting.

"Yes, you're probably right," he agreed.

"Good, now let's split up into groups and search the third floor," Germany suggested, excusing the Brit.

~oOo~

"It is truly amazing, the Axis Powers back together," Japan commented lightly with a smile as he followed his two friends into one of the rooms on the third floor. The room was very simple: a torn up bed, a broken dresser, a night table broken into fragments and scattered about the room.

"We haven't been together in so long!" Italy exclaimed in agreement, beaming beside Japan as Germany went further into the room to inspect the corners.

"Hai, not since the last World Meeting," Japan confirmed.

"That was a whole month ago!" Italy added, his smile growing.

"There's nothing here," Germany commented from where he knelt on the ground, inspecting some scratches on the hardwood floor.

"Then let's go check the next room," Italy chirped before turning to skip out of the room.

"Wait, Italy, where did you get that?" Japan questioned. Italy stopped and followed Japan's gaze to the necklace sitting around his neck. It was a simple chain necklace with a blue swirling orb pendant.

"Oh, this? I found it in the grass beside a lake Napoli," he answered, holding it up so the shorter male could see it clearer.

"Oh? It's beautiful," Japan commented quietly, not one to usually give compliments.

"But annoying. He gets distracted by the light reflecting off of it," Germany sighed.

"But it is so much fun!" Italy beamed as he tilted the pendant at a different angle to see if the minimal light in the room would reflect off of it.

"Enough, we're going to the next room," Germany instructed, forcefully shoving the Italian out of the room despite his protests. Japan smiled before giving a tired sigh.

"I thought he might have found it here; it would be nice to find a clue," he said to himself before following after his fellow nations.

~oOo~

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you," Prussia hissed angrily as he distanced himself from the tall Russian, putting France in between them.

"Come now, mon amis, I am no happier to be separated from Matthieu than you are with L'Alemagne - but we must deal with how things are," France reasoned with a shrug.

"Besides, this shouldn't be too hard, da? Germany and the others are checking one half of the floor, while we check this half," Russia said as he closed the door to the room they had just finished inspecting.

"Lucky Birdie gets to go to a whole other floor with Limey and that other guy," Prussia mumbled unhappily.

"Do not like America?" Russia questioned. Prussia snorted.

"Don't ask unawesome questions," he answered simply while walking towards the next door.

"This is a very uneventful place," Russia concluded with a sigh. France went to nod in agreement when a light force pushed past him, throwing his head forward slightly.

"What was that?" he asked, frightened as he noticed both Prussia and Russia were ahead of him. Prussia looked back at him strangely as the Frenchman spun around desperately searching for the source of the hit, but couldn't find it.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Something just pushed my head!" France answered frightened.

"Mmh? Pushed you? What did?" Russia questioned.

"I do not know, I just felt something push me!" the long-haired blond responded.

"Push against your head? Are you sure?" Prussia asked with a hand on his hip.

"Of course I'm sure! It felt as thought something was flying over me, and a cloaked body hit me!" France exclaimed.

"A cloaked body? Now you're pulling our chains," Prussia laughed.

"Non, I'm serious! It felt soft and light, but solid!" France explained hysterically.

"Our comrade seems sincere," Russia commented as he observed the Frenchman. Prussia glanced around uneasily.

"Are you sure you're not just busting our balls?" he inquired slowly.

"I swear on my maman's grave!" France vowed while raising his right hand.

"That doesn't sound very nice," Russia retorted flatly.

"But it's the only way you'll believe me!" France complained.

"Alright, we believe you. Let's just hope it doesn't show up again," Prussia answered with a sigh.

"Why don't we hurry up and meet the others?" Russia suggested.

"Oui, I would like that. I'm sure any ghost would be scared of L'Alemagne," France reassured with a stiff smile. Prussia didn't move as France and Russia started walking off to the next hall of doors. He uneasily glanced at the shadows clinging to the corners.

"Maybe Limey saw something after all," he mumbled. "Maybe this place is haunted… Hope not."

Prussia then raced after the other two.

~oOo~

"For the last time, America, no I don't think there are any ghosts in the rooms," England said with an annoyed huff at the irksome American beside him.

"I just want to make sure," America said with a crooked smile. "Not like I'm scared or anything."

"Al, there's really nothing to worry about," Canada assured softly from alongside the Brit.

"What did you say, dude? I didn't hear you," America asked as he leaned closer to Canada.

"Never mind," he answered.

"Alright, we've checked at least five rooms - one more and we'll wait for the others," England reasoned with a nod.

"Cool, I'm getting tired," America said with a yawn.

"You're always tired," Canada retorted. The three nations paused before the next door. America smiled as he took hold of the knob and opened it for the others. To their surprise, the room was untouched. All of the furniture was together as if it was new, and there were no signs that a disaster had occurred anywhere near it. The room actually seemed untouched: hardwood floor only having the barest dusting of dirt, the couch looking unworn.

"How odd," England muttered in amazement as he looked upon the room.

"It looks so clean," America commented in awe.

"But why only this room?" Canada questioned. America looked the room over before moving to take a step into the room. Before his foot landed England grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him back out.

"Are you crazy? Don't you find this room at all suspicious? You're going to walk right into it! What if it's the same trick that this hotel played when we first got here?" he questioned urgently.

"Relax, Iggs, I'm sure it's fine," America reasoned.

"That's what you said about this whole place," England retorted.

"I think we should try it," Canada agreed with his brother, England observing them both before sighing, overruled.

"Fine, but I'll go in first. I want someone out here in case something happens," he insisted.

"Are you sure?" America asked. England nodded before taking a cautious step into the room.

When nothing happened he brought himself fully into the room and walked around.

"It seems fine… But let me look around a bit more," he said to the two nations watching him curiously from the doorway. England continued to explore into the one bedroom, then the washroom, and then back again.

"It seems that this room is a suite; most of the other rooms had no bedrooms in them," he detailed.

"It even has a kitchenette," Canada commented as he pointed to said kitchenette in the right corner, closest to the door. England nodded as he scanned the room one last time. He stopped when a particular item caught his eye - right above the door where America and Canada stood.

"A talisman?" he questioned as he approached the item.

"A what?" America asked.

"There's a talisman above the door," England responded as he looked at its writings carefully.

"What does it say?" Canada asked. As the Brit continued to read he began to smile.

"Ah, I see. It's to keep evil spirits and other such creatures away. Whoever was here before us must have put it here to protect at least one room from whatever is destroying this place," he explained.

"Dude, that sounds scary! You mean there's something actually here?" America questioned as he and Canada quickly entered the room.

"I don't know - maybe they put it up when the hotel was new, for safety purposes, and then forgot it here. It would still work over time, so maybe that's what happened," England suggested.

"Anything is possible," Canada agreed, placing his polar bear on the ground. "At least we have a room we know is safe."

"Yes, if we're here overnight, a safe room would be excellent," the shorter blond agreed.

"I love safe rooms!" America beamed as he flopped down onto the couch.

"Come now, Alfred, stop creating messes," England chided. America stuck his tongue out at the other.

"Come on, Iggs, live a little!" America encouraged. England grunted at the other's childishness.

"This room looks comfy," a Russian accented voice said cheerfully. The three nations turned to see France, Prussia, and Russia enter the room.

"Oh, you three are done already?" England questioned lightly.

"Oui… Though I'm wondering why you three are so calm," France puzzled while crossing his arms and raising a curious brow.

"There's a talisman above the door; this room's safe from anything out there," England answered.

"A safe room?" France said in surprised.

"Da, that will be useful," Russia beamed, sitting down beside America on the couch. This caused the American to retreat to the opposite end of the piece of furniture to avoid the Russian. France nodded in agreement as he took a seat on the opposite couch, Canada joining him. England remained standing and turned towards Prussia, frowning when he noticed that the albino had been unusually quiet and was staring out the door into the hall, as if expecting something to appear.

"Prussia, is everything alright?" he questioned, concerned. Prussia jumped at being addressed and turned, putting on a fake smile.

"Ja! I'm awesome," he lied, quickly going to the other nations before the Englishman could interrogate him.

"Look, Germany! Everyone's here!" Italy beamed as the former Axis Powers walked into the safe room.

"There you are - took you long enough," England admonished.

"We thoroughly checked each room," Japan explained apologetically.

"Check it out; we've got a safe room!" America yelled happily.

"A safe room?" Germany questioned sceptically.

"Yeah, there's a magic thingy above the door so nothing can come in!" the blond explained further.

"A talisman," Japan said in recognition as he noted the object.

"Precisely," England agreed.

"Well, at least there's a room for us to rest in without having to worry," Germany concluded with a relieved sigh.

"Yay, safe room!" Italy beamed while throwing his hands into the air.

Germany gave a small smile.

"Ja… We'll be needing it."

* * *

**A/N-**Next chapter is in progress. Please review!


End file.
